


A Flower Scented Summer

by HW_MITYO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: It was just a normal day for Rantarou Amami, until someone knocked on his door....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://yakukiku.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fyakukiku.tumblr.com%2F).



> First off, I like to thank Ocam/Yotaro for this. He posted the same fic on tumblr but I just want everyone in the Ao3 become aware of this as well. We're practically friends in the Amamatsu discord server and I just want to share his work to other people. You can all thank him on his tumblr http://yakukiku.tumblr.com/

It was a rather hot summer day when someone suddenly knocked on Rantaro Amami’s apartment door, as far as he remembered, none of his friend notified him that they wanted to come. Despite that, he decided to get up from the comfort of his sofa and opened the door, it was his neighbor.

“Um… Good day, Amami-san.” Kaede Akamatsu -his neighbor’s name- greeted him while holding a pot of flower.

“Oh, it’s Akamatsu-san, right? From the fourth floor?” He tried to put a smile to lighten up the atmosphere since she looked kind of hesitant. “What is it? May I help you?

She’s still a little hesitant when she opened her mouth. “Can you… Help me hang this on my balcony? I’m not good with heights and I’m not as tall as you.”

“Oh… Yeah, sure.”. He’s still half-dazed when he grant her request. She smiled and exhaled as a sign of relief.

“Really? Thanks! Let’s get to my room then, it’s on the fourth floor.”.

Unfortunately the elevator is under maintenance so climbing the staircase is the only choice. His thought drove away as both of them make their way to Akamatsu’s room. He didn’t really remember conversing with her other than a small chat when they met in the elevator or a hello when they met on the staircase, the only thing he knew is that they attend the same college and around the same age as him, as both of them started living in the apartment at the same time. He’s not the most sociable person, but he’s pretty good at meeting people and creating a good first impression, something his father taught him. _The smaller your circle, the lesser bullshit you have to face_.

“So, you’re not going to campus today?” Her words broke the silence and managed to get him back to his sense. He turned his face to her.

“Yeah, no class today, no reason to go there. You?”

“Same, it’s not everyday I can take a rest since my schedule is rather unforgiving. So I decided to decorate my room, well, a little.”

She giggled, a rather cute giggle. She has a nice feature, he thought. Consisting of long light blonde hair, purple eyes and pale skin, complemented her light blue summer dress.

“Here’s my roo- Hm? What’s wrong?” She raised one of her eyebrows, realizing that he just stared at her. Only God knows for how long he’s been staring.

“So-Sorry, the weather’s so damn hot I lost myself a bit. I hope there’s an AC in your room.”A lame excuse but that seemed to work as Akamatsu just smiled and opened the door.   


“I’ll make sure you’ll get a nice drink. Come in!”

Entering her room, Amami took a glance and realized that her room is WAY more tidy than his, giving an impression that she is a cultured human being, he also took a glance at the book on her table as they headed towards the balcony, _Floriography_. ”Well, let’s get on to our business, shall we?” She smiled again at him, he’s slowly growing on that.

Ironically, she’s afraid of heights even thought she’s living on the fourth floor. Hanging flowers are not unfamiliar to him since his mother used to made him do it back home, he’s not a flower person but looking at how well-placed the other pot of flowers in her balcony giving him an impression that she’s also not a new person in flower stuff, no wonder she wanted to add another in her collection.

“There’s not much to see in the city here, other than the usual concrete jungles. Adding more color would be nice, don’t you think?” That brought a smile to his face. What she said is true, living in the city is rather stressful, everyday seeing an endless sea of human, tall, dull-colored buildings, a starkly different landscape back home is certainly what he really missed. They ended up conversing for the whole afternoon on the balcony after everything is said and done, exchanging stories about college, life, and nice memories of home. It’s not everyday Amami can feel the warmth of summer with scent of flowers.

“Take this as a gratitude from me.” She handed Amami a pot of unfamiliar flower as he prepared to go back to his room. He politely trying to decline even thought by the look of her face, she would not accept such thing, so he went back to his room with a pot of flower on his hands. A red Camellia, she told him the flower’s name. With that book in his mind, he opened his phone and browsed the meaning of the flower she gave to him.

A red Camellia, symbolizing passion and desire.

He smiled a little, thinking that he might add more flowers in his room to accompany the Camellia.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
